


Mistletoe

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay...so this is for Yune. Merry Christmas. I'm not sure I got their personalities right...but I was really tired and yeah...anyway...I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so this is for Yune. Merry Christmas. I'm not sure I got their personalities right...but I was really tired and yeah...anyway...I hope you like it.

Tsukasa ran into the studio out of breath. "Someone save me!"

"What is it?" Zero asked looking his friend over.

Tsukasa ducked behind the couch. "Hizumi's an ass! He entered me in a rockstar auction! Now I have to spend Christmas with whoever buys me."

"It's not that bad..." Hizumi muttered walking in. "You were going to to spend Christmas alone...now you won't and you get to raise money for charity."

"For your information I wasn't going to be ALONE!"

Hizumi and Zero raised their eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes really..." Karyu mumbled. "He was going to spend it with me."

"Wait...WHAT?!" they asked.

"I had asked Tsukasa to spend Christmas with me," Karyu repeated, saying each word carefully. "Now I have to find something else to do that to you."

"Well I didn't know!"

"No shit. Next time...don't butt in."

Hizumi stuck his tongue out at Karyu and stomped out of the room.

"I-I'm gonna go...check on him," Zero stuttered running from the room.

Karyu chuckled. "Well...I guess I better find out when this auction is."

Tsukasa peeked out from behind the couch. "You're buying me?"

"You wanted someone to save you, right?"

Tsukasa grinned, glomping Karyu. "Thanks!"

"Yeah...you owe me."

"Sure...anything."

Karyu smirked to himself. "Yeah...I'm sure I'll think of something," he murmured watching Tsukasa run around happy he wasn't spending Christmas with a stranger.

*****************************************************************

Tsukasa fidgeted in his seat eager for his turn to come so he could leave with Karyu. He hoped no one would read to much into his bandmate buying him...in fact, he hoped he didn't read to much into it.

"Next up we have Tsukasa from D'espairsRay! He's the only member to volunteer so pay big people!"

Tsukasa mumbled to himself as he made his way onstage. Facing the crowd, he waved smiling. "Come on Karyu..." he whispered.

The auctioneer smiled and started the bidding. After a few minutes it turned into a bidding war. After a bit it closed. "Come up and get your rockstar!"

Everyone but Tsukasa stared as Karyu made his way to the stage.

Karyu smiled. "Thank you..."

"Uh...what's going on? Is this a joke?"

"No. I have a lot of money so we figured this would be a good way to raise some money. Either I bought him or someone who was able to outbid me, raising the charity a nice bit."

"Well ain't that considerate folks! Thank you very much."

Karyu nodded and led Tsukasa away. "You owe me SO big," he whispered in his ear.

Tsukasa forced himself not to shiver. "Name it..."

*****************************************************************

Karyu let Tsukasa into his home, locking up behind them. "Go get something to eat."

Tsukasa nodded, running to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Karyu hung up thier coats. "So...you know the tradition right?"

"Which one?" Tsukasa called back.

"The one about mistletoe."

Tsukasa looked in at him. "Yeah. If you're under a sprig of mistletoe, you get kissed right?"

"Yeah...so I was wondering. If you get a kiss for one sprig...what do you get for a whole lot of mistletoe?"

Tsukasa scratched his head. "More I guess..."

"Really?" Karyu murmured taking his hand and leading him down the hall.

"Yeah...where are you taking me?"

Karyu smiled. "I've decided on how you'll pay me back..."

"How's that?"

Karyu opened his bedroom door and shoved Tsukasa in. "Look up..."

Tsukasa obeyed. The entire cieling was covered in mistletoe.

Karyu chuckled. "I want the more part you mentioned..."

Tsukasa smiled, pulling Karyu in the room. Shutting the door, he started paying off his debt determined that he pay the rest of the night.


End file.
